Skeletons In The Closet
by Nerdygal-lol
Summary: Skeletons In The Closet is a term meaning that a close person or family member is keeping something from everyone else close to them. When Arthur starts acting strange around Alfred, Alfred start to investigate. May be a bit dark, but it's USUK xD
1. Chapter 1: Small Chat

**AN:**

**I haven't written a fic on here in ages xD. So, hello everyone. This is my first Hetalia fic on fanfiction and my first ever USUK fic. So, in result of awesomeness, I put it on here.**

**Sorry, if the characters are OOC, and ya-da,ya-da, daaaaaa. I also apology for the shortness. I'll shut up now (and start working on my Math homework =.=). Enjoy :D**

**America: Yo,everybody! Nerdygal doesn't own Hetalia, if she did she would have me doing flips and stuff more often.**

* * *

**Skeletons in the Closet**

* * *

The sun shone on the wet cobblestone streets of London. A lot of people were bustling about and shopping around, but nobody noticed the strange, blue-eyed American as he gaped up at the sky. His dark blonde hair was messy and his cowlick stuck up high in the air as if proud of its sturdiness. The American wore a bomber jacket with a 50 on the back, a Captain America t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and red converse. He tore his eyes away from the sky and sat down on a bench on the side of the street that he was supposed to meet Arthur. He looked back up at the sky in thought.

"_It's not raining today. Usually it is… Hmmmm, this means he must be in a great mood!"_

He smiled and took in the scenery around him. He saw a few teens dressed up as characters from a famous TV shows that England was always talking about. Wasn't it _Doctor Who_? _Torchwood_? He shrugged. He honestly didn't know what goes on in the United Kingdom. He chuckled and pulled out his iPhone to check the time. The screen read 12: 32, and Arthur was officially late. The American looked at the bustling streets in hope of seeing the familiar Englishman.

It was funny to Alfred how Arthur was late, because Arthur always nagged him about being a bit late to meetings on some days. But, this was England who was late. So, something had to be wrong. After a few minutes of anxiously waiting, the Englishman finally showed his face in the London crowd. Alfred furrowed his brow in confusion. The man looked very frazzled and worried. He had dark circles underneath his deep emerald eyes that proved he lacked sleep, and he looked paler than ever. His eyebrows were a bit bushier than normal. His shaggy, blonde hair was messier, and the way he moved seemed like he was tired. His green tie was lose around his neck and his clothes were wrinkled. Nobody seemed to notice him, but Alfred. The Brit looked at Alfred and straightened up. He must've not noticed that Alfred had seen what a mess he was already.

Arthur crossed the street over to the American. Alfred scrambled to find something to make him look busy, so Arthur wouldn't suspect that he seen him seem so…. depressing. Alfred whistled a random tune and looked at Arthur.

"Yo, Iggy!" greeted Alfred. "How ya been?"

Arthur sat down next to Alfred and sighed. This wasn't how Arthur really acted. By now, he would've fought with Alfred about the way he was talking; but today he seemed to be out of it.

"I've been fine," he replied tiredly as he looked out into the distance. "I've just been...really busy."

Alfred lightly laughed.

"I can tell," Alfred replied laughing. "Your eyebrows are even bushier."

Arthur didn't crack a single smile, or protest against that comment.

_"Something seriously has to be wrong." thought Alfred._

Arthur heaved another deep sigh.

"Arthur," asked Alfred with concern slipping in to his voice. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," snapped Arthur. "I don't need you to be worrying about me."

Alfred shook his head dismissal fashion.

"I'm not worried about you," he said. "I'm just concerned because you look like you haven't slept in ages."

Alfred and Arthur's eyes meet. Alfred's deep blue bore into Arthur's green.

"Now," said Alfred. "tell me what's wrong."

Arthur looked away and sighed.

"Alfred, you wouldn't get it." he said. "You never get it."

"Try me."

Arthur just shook his head.

"Listen," he said. "I have to leave. I'm sor-"

"Already?" interrupted Alfred. "But, you just got here."

Arthur sighed in desperation and glanced at his watch.

"Alfred, I have to go."

The Englishman stood up and walk away from the American. Alfred looked at him strangely. He watched Arthur check his watch again and let out a sigh in frustration. Arthur then turned on the corner of the street and vanished out of looked up at the sky dumbfounded.

_"What the hell was that?"_

That was the only thought that ran through his head at the moment. First, he comes looking bad. Then, he's keeping something from Alfred. Arthur was never one to keep secrets from Alfred; unless it was necessary. But, this, this wasn't necessary. Whatever Arthur was keeping from him must be causing him to lose a lot of sleep. The American stood up and chased after Arthur. He wasn't going to let Arthur get away without telling him why he was acting strange.


	2. Chapter 2: Feelings

**Skeletons in the Closet: Part 2**

**Arthur's POV**

"_I'm an idiot."_

Arthur looked down at the cobblestone street as he walked quickly away from the American. The truth was he didn't want to face him. He was scared. Not of Alfred, of course, but of what he would've told Alfred. He would've told him how he truly felt about the American. But, he had been a coward. He had run away from his true feelings. He had acted cold and distant toward the one guy he cared deeply for. He was an idiot for telling not him those three words. Those three words that he's been trying to tell him for the past years, but could never make it come out of his cynical mouth.

"_Try me."_

Those two works echoed throughout the man's head and came right back into his thoughts. He couldn't tell Alfred, because it could possible ruin how they were now. Those three words could ruin it all. It could break the thin line that was somehow keeping them close after the Revolutionary War. Alfred was warming up to him, but he couldn't risk taking another step further in fear of going back to the cold beginning; where Arthur couldn't even look at Alfred without insults or regrets coming out of his mouth.

"_Maybe he doesn't feel the same about you? He sure doesn't act like it."_

Arthur shook his head. It was a thought he never wanted to think about. He glanced at the small tea shop just across from where he was at. He had to cross the road first (of course), but it wouldn't be any trouble for the Brit.

"Yo, Arthur!" called a loud voice from behind.

Arthur spun around to be greeted by the sight of Alfred a few yards away from where he stood. Surprisingly, the American had noticed Arthur even from a few years away. Alfred smiled brightly and started to sprint to the Brit. Arthur's heart fluttered, but then sunk down below. He turned around to face the road looked down at the road; trying to avoid his gaze.

"Damn..." muttered Arthur in a disappointed tone. "I thought when I left he would've left me alone. Hasn't he tortured me enough?"

He stood at the pedestrian walk way, and waited impatiently. Every second he would glace behind him to find Alfred getting closer to him.

"Damn this bloody light," cursed Arthur under his breath. "Does God hate me today?"

There was a faint click and he looked up to find, and to his relief, that the light had turned to walk. The Englishman let out a sigh of relief and placed one foot down on the crosswalk.

"Arthur!"

Arthur turned around and found himself nose-to-nose with the American. His emerald green eyes locked with deep blue. The Brit felt a light blush spread across his face. He shook his head and glared at the American.

"Arthur," spoke Alfred in an unusually worried voice. "Are you okay? Is there something wrong that I did?"

Arthur shook his head and pushed away from him.

"I-It's nothing," Arthur stammered. "Why the bloody hell are you following me? Don't you have anything better to do?"

Alfred gave him a look of pure determination.

"I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me what's been going on with you. That wouldn't be very heroic of me." He said in a defiant tone. "Just, please, tell me what's been going on? Lately, you've seem so distant and alone. It's bothering me."

The last words struck a chord in the Englishman. He gave Alfred a look of confusion and shook his head.

"Why do you care?" He asked bluntly.

The American suddenly grabbed Arthur's green tie and pulled him closer to him. Their noses were touching and their eyes were locked. Arthur's heart did little flips and his mind was at full alert. He felt a blush spread from his nose to all over his face. Alfred seemed unfazed by the blush.

"A-Alfred?" stammered Arthur.

The American leaned in a little more closer until there was barely any space to breathe.

"Arthur, y'know how I've known you all my life." He said in an unusual serious tone.

_"Is he…?" _thought Arthur.

Arthur's heart skipped some beats. He bit his lip and his eyes locked with deep blue. The American leaned in and placed a passionate kiss on the Brit's mouth. Arthur's heart fluttered and let the American kiss him. After a few minutes of this, Alfred finally let go. Arthur stepped back blushing. Alfred smirked at him and stepped toward him.

"Now, are you going to tell me what's up with you?" He asked smiling.

Arthur turned away from him and put a hand over his mouth. He was still blushing from the kiss. Alfred wrapped his arm around the Brit and made him look up at him.

"Please?" He asked in a pleading tone.

Arthur sighed giving in.

"W-Well," He muttered. "You answered my question."

Alfred shot him a confused look.

"What?"

Arthur rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"You must be really thick headed whenever it comes to romance."

Alfred looked at him and then, a smile broke across his face.

"Oh," He said finally getting what the Englishman was saying. "So, you do love me?"

"What do you think?" He huffed.

Alfred smiled down at him and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Well, I think… totally." The American replied smiling.

Arthur gave the American a small smile. A comfortable silence fell between the two people. Arthur sighed in relief as he felt a huge weight being lifted from his shoulders. Alfred suddenly started slowly pulling the Englishman by the shoulder towards a small pub. Arthur stopped dead in his tracks causing the American to almost trip. Alfred looked questionably at the Brit. Arthur raised a questionable eyebrow in return.

"Oh," said Alfred finally getting what he meant. "Sorry, I guess I got too caught up in my thoughts. I was thinking maybe we could eat dinner together…"

Arthur chuckled and smiled at him.

"So, you chose a pub instead of a McDonald's? I do have some in my country."

Alfred shook his head.

"I didn't see any right away."

Arthur chuckled and took the American's hand.

"Here," He said. "I'll show you."

The two started to walk away from the pub and headed toward the heart-heart of London. Arthur smiled up at the American and the American smiled brightly back.

* * *

**AN: WOOOOOT! HAPPY ENDING! Yes, this is the end of Skeletons... I only got like one review on this. *cough* GREAT! I FEEL LOVED! *cough* But,, anywho, I had like the biggest writer's block on this part. So, I'm glad I conquered it. I finished this like back in... June xDD But, it's great. I'm going to be posting more fics soon... Just not now xD**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**If you have scrolled this far... YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!**


End file.
